Changing Together
by augustbabe
Summary: Sequel to Relationships Change. Tony and Ziva realise what they mean to each other.


Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'DiNozzo would you stop with all the damn tapping' Gibbs demanded.

'Sorry Boss. Stopping now.' Tony replied.

Five minutes later. Tap. Tap. Tap. Gibbs looked up sharply. His eyes piercing Tony's forehead, he shook his head. He knew why the younger agent was acting like this. Ziva and McGee had been gone for five days on an assignment for Vance and the strain on Tony was visible. The relationship between Tony and Ziva had changed ever since they had brought her back from Somalia. The two had grown immensely close and although Gibbs knew that the two had broken Rule 12 there was a silent understanding about it. It boiled down to the army 'Don't ask. Don't tell'.

Tony's eyes scanned the room. His eyes landed for a few seconds on McGaGa's desk before moving onto Ziva's. He missed her. Actually that was an understatement. He couldn't sleep without her there, and when he was able to sleep woke up when he didn't come in contact with her perfect body. When he got home from work last night he found himself reaching for two bottles of beer before he realised that Ziva wasn't there.

The two of them were so at home in each other's apartments. Ziva's stuff was at his and Tony's was at Ziva's. Five days, he chuckled to himself. He really was pathetic. Before Ziva had arrived in his life he was a player, a love and leave 'em type of guy. But now he was the long haul guy, he honestly believed that Ziva was the one for him now.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

McGee's sanity was slowly diminishing. Ziva's foot kept bouncing. She was like a hyperactive child who had been given sugar, only she was an assassin and she was agitated about being away from Tony. He sighed. Ziva glanced at him and raised her eyebrows in question.

'Ziva could you please sit still for one moment. I mean I know you miss Tony but you are driving me insane!' he glanced over at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. They were still hours away from D.C. They were sent to tie up some loose ends in Chicago and were not allowed to fly, so unfortunately they had to drive ten and a half hours one way. Now finally after five days they were making their way home and Tim couldn't be more grateful. Now that Tony and Ziva were in a relationship they had become even more of a double act, which unfortunately meant that they were insufferable. The break had been nice if it wasn't for Ziva's impatience to get home to Tony and for once Tim couldn't wait until Tony and Ziva were reunited. He sighed again.

Ziva fidgeted in her seat again. She glanced at her watch again and wished that tine would speed up. She was becoming agitated being away from Tony for so long. It still surprised her at how much she depended on Tony, at how much she needed him. She wondered at what he was doing now. From their phone calls it seemed that he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tony heard before he saw Abby as her platforms thumped along the floor as she ran towards him.

'Tony, Tony, Tony' Abby called as she made her way towards him.

Tony turned his head towards Abby as he mimicked her 'Abby, Abby, Abby!'

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at him. 'Tony' she chided him, 'aren't you excited that McGee and Ziva are coming home. They have been away for a week Tony, a week! Aren't you happy?'

'Well I'm happy that Ziva is coming home, and as much as it pains me it has been boring without McProbie to annoy.' He sung his chair left to right as he saw that Abby was about to ramble on. He was phasing in and out of the one sided conversation until he saw Gibbs walk in with a folder in his hand and he bolted up straight. 'Anything good boss' he asked hopefully.

Gibbs shook his head at him, 'Nope' he said, the one word seemingly making time stretch longer.

He turned towards Abby , 'Abs?' he asked 'need something'

She shook her head happily 'No, I thought I would keep you company and I wanted to make a welcome back sign for McGee and Ziva' she finished with a wide smile, bouncing slightly.

Gibbs waved a hand towards the desk next to Tony's. 'Go ahead, use Mcgee's'.

Abby squealed and bounced over to the desk pulling out pens along the way. Tony sighed and shook his head glancing down at his watch. He pulled out his phone to text the woman who had been on his mind for the last five days.

_How long till you get here? _

His phone vibrated in his hand not long after he sent it. A smile lit his face as he read what Ziva had sent.

_An hour or so. I be back to you soon._

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

An hour and fifteen minutes later and Tony was getting frustrated when he finally heard the elevator ding and he knew she was back. Ziva and Mcgee walked into the ballpen greeting everyone with smiles and the bone crushing hugs from Abby.

Vance walked down the stairs, nodded at Gibbs, greeted back Ziva and McGee and congratulated the team on closing yet another case. Tony snorted to himself. To Tony there was something off about Vance, he seemed too calculated, too rationalised that he didn't see people, just a chess game.

It took another hour for Gibbs to send them home and in that time it took all of Tony's patience, not that he had much, not to touch Ziva or look at her too long. But finally they could go home, they could spend the night together, wake up tomorrow morning and not have to think about where his other half was and if she was alright.

They were the last two to leave that night, both walking slowly to the lift so they could be alone for the first time in five days. They arrived just as the doors were opening and a middle aged woman walked out. Ziva stepped in front of him and stood to the left hand side of the lift, smiling shyly at Tony as he followed her in. He held his breath until the doors closed before pulling her close and kissing her like he had been wanting to ever since she got back, ever since she had left. They stumbled back until Tony's back hit the wall of the lift. Ziva's hand felt out for the switch to stop the elevator just as Tony turned them around so Ziva was against the wall. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Tony leant his forehead against Ziva's smiling softly at her.

'I missed you' he whispered to her.

'I missed you too. I hated being away from you that long' she told him, looking up at him shyly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

'Me too Ziva, me too'. His hands slid down her arms until their fingers tangled together. 'Let's go home. We have the whole night together and I don't want to spend it in Gibb's office.' Ziva laughed quietly, agreeing with him quickly. Tony flicked the switch and the lift started up again.

As the lift stopped they slid their fingers from each other's but stayed close together so that their shoulders were still touching. They walked out together with their hands brushing each other's, both wearing a small smile on their faces.

Ziva turned to him 'Take out and then bed' she asked.

Tony laughed 'Take out in bed Zee'. As soon as they exited the building their hands found each other's again and they knew that this was it for them now. They were it for each other.

The End


End file.
